Amon Strikes
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxBolin Dark Chrona's OC, Ali, fights the secret underground fights, but what she doesn't know is whom she is fighting. She knows it is dangerous because of Amon, but what choice does she have to survive? Well, Bolin meets her at the Underground Fights, but what are the circumstances on their meeting?


**(I do not own anything but some of the plot. Drak Chrona owns her oc, Ali, and the basics of the plot.)**

**. . . . . . .**

"Another win for.." The radio crackled. Then sputtered a bit of static. "... Final round tonight folks! Don't forget to come watch this, you'll be sorry if you didn't!" The voice on the radio went dead.

Bolin turned to his brother, who had turned off the radio. Mako sighed. "I don't think you need your hopes up for one day going... We don't even know where they are."

"I do. It's in various places and underground. I also know we can find out." said Bolin with hope in his eyes. "C'mon Mako, I promise to get tickets for Korra and you and Asami if you want." He grinned as he saw Mako shift his weight from one foot to the other. "Whatcha say bro?"

Mako exhaled loudly, crossed his arms, and hesitated to answer. "No," said a husky voice from the doorway. "It's too dangerous with Amon." It was Tenzin.

Mako agreed. "We don't need him to capture you Bolin."

Bolin nodded. "That's a reasonable excuse for me not to go. It's not like I've been waiting for this for over a year, no not at all..." He paused. "Anyway, I'm going to go for a walk." Before anyone could stop him, he was outside. He shoved his hands in his pockets as the wind blew.

"You want to go so badly then?" A voice almost made him jump right out of his skin; it was female that he knew, but he didn't recognize the voice. Bolin turned to see only a shadow disappearing down the hill and some slices of paper on the ground.

As he picked them up, he realized, they were tickets. The tickets for tonight's match!

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Korra come up to him. She leaned down to read the writing in the poor light of the night. "'Admission for One,' to what exactly?" She asked.

"Tonight's Underground Match, what else?" Bolin got a real sneaky face on. "Don't tell Mako or Tenzin." He gave one to Korra, since she had been just as psyched as him himself was.

Korra grinned. "What are we waiting for then?" She whistled and Naga came up to them. Hopping on, she said, "Get on."

Bolin got on, and as soon as he did, Naga sprang forward. They were on their way for something entertaining.

. . . . . .

They took their seats, not in the front three rows or in the way back, but in the middle. Bolin watched as a girl with a brown pixie cut hairdo stepped onto the platform. She wore a black suit that corresponded with her mask upon her face. Her dark gray eyes looked to the Referee for most likely a signal that she was ready and all good with the attention.

However, the Referee spoke loudly emphasizing her name, "Our Champion, ALI, will now fight the great Noma for out of this region. Remember that almost everything is allowed here."

Of who must be, Noma, came out. He also had a mask, and also dressed in black. For some reason he had a brown cape on and the hood was up. He silently walked into the middle.

The Referee announced that the match will begin. It began with the girl (Ali, her name was) taking a step forward and crouching a little. She shifted out her foot, causing the ground to slit open under Noma.

Noma gracefully dodged it and darted at her. What Ali thought was water that came at her head, was actually a dagger. Ali turned sideways and rolled back up to her feet without it ever hitting her. When she turned to Noma, it was too late. He kneed her in the gut.

Bolin and Korra snapped to their feet while the others in the crowd cheered. They both looked at each other and both wondered if this was suppose to happen. Since they never were at one of these. Noma grabbed Ali by the arm and went to twist it around to break it.

Ali lifted her leg and it connected with his arm instead of his head. She used his staggering to her advantage, doing a roundhouse kick to his chest. She turned again to hit him with her boot again, and then, a mound of earth appeared and made Noma go into the air.

The Referee was blowing a whistle over and over. "Time out!" He yelled. Bolin blinked as Noma stood and went off with a huff from what the Referee had told him (only Ali and him could have heard the Referee that time).

Korra stated. "He shouldn't have used that dagger..." She raised her voice for Noma to hear it. "That was pretty dumb!"

Noma's head turned toward her real quick. Bolin laughed nervously. "Korra, I know you can handle him, but maybe you shouldn't say that-"

Korra raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Well, it was, even you know it definitely was against the rules." She went to leave, but stopped as the Referee announced something.

"Our winner by elimination of the other contestant is the One, the Only, Ali!"

Ali stated. "I will not win this way. Rematch is tomorrow night." Then she left without another word or glance.

As there were cheers and a few boos here and there, Bolin and Korra made their way back to the island. Bolin said. "She was good."

"Yeah, I suppose she was." Korra agreed.

"Except, I can't believe she was so forgiving with that dagger incident." Bolin added, "And I heard she was mute on the radio."

Korra playfully punched him in the arm. "You always believe what they say on the radio?"

"No, but I just thought... Guess it was wrong." Bolin chuckled at his mistake. "At least it wasn't major."  
"What wasn't major?" asked an angered Mako. He didn't exactly show it, but Bolin could tell from his slightly agitated voice.

Bolin stumbled for the right words. "Uh, uhm, nothing really..."

"Only that I was showing him a move I learned, and he thought it was one I already knew." Korra said with a reassuring smile.

Mako believed her and nodded. "Well, goodnight Korra. C'mon Bolin we need the sleep."

As Bolin laid down his head, he couldn't get the events of the Match out of his head. Slowly he sat up. "Hey Mako, ever heard of Ali, from the secret underground fights?"

Mako stated. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He turned his back to Bolin

"I'm just curious if you ever heard of her..?"

After a long pause, Mako responded. "Yes, I have," He let out a sigh. "She is one of the rich people-"

"Why would she leave?"

"She was arranged to marry someone, and she didn't because she left before that."

Bolin asked, face full of puzzlement. "Huh? If she wanted to marry him... Then..."

"That's just it. She didn't want to marry him. She wanted to live her own life and make her own choices. She ran away just for that two reasons." Mako narrowed his eyes a bit at Bolin, probably not meaning to though. "There's also a rumor that she is mute. In my opinion, that is just a rumor."

Bolin mumbled. "It is."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing Mako. Night, see you in the morning." Bolin felt asleep a little while after Mako did. It soon was morning. As he drifted out of his sleep fog, Bolin noticed Mako gone. Well, he did have to work.

Korra knocked on the door. "Bolin, I've got something for you."

Bolin opened it as Korra waved two tickets in his face. For some reason she had a scowl upon her face, but before he could ask of it, Korra asked, "Do you know a hooded female?"

"I know a lot of females-" Bolin started in a joking manner.

"Bolin.. I'm trying to be serious. This girl gave them to me and went off with no more to say. I don't think she's the good person you should hang out with."

Bolin gave her a smile. "Chill Kor, I'll be careful." Night came real quickly, but not to Bolin. He wanted to see how Ali would fare tonight and if Noma would flip again or not. The same routine, same seats, same announcements, but in more detail, and with Ali taking the first move.

She silently and expertly glided her foot forward and suddenly striked the earth platform. From every which way rocks spiraled at Noma, who dodged every one.

"He moves like a water bender," started Korra. She paused as she watched Norma raise his hand up to attack, but what surprised not just her but everyone was that people bursted through the walls and what few windows that let light in. Both Bolin and Korra knew they were also going to get a fight themselves.

The figures darted everywhere, snatching up the Benders that tired to defend themselves, however they were not match for the electric shock the figures produced out of their gloves.

"Equalists." Korra muttered.

"Then, why aren't they going after Noma?" Then a realization hit him. "Could that be Amon?!" He looked to the so-called "Noma".

Korra flashed a glare at no one in particular. "Noma is Amon backwards, why didn't we notice..?" She murmured basically to herself.

Bolin saw a few Equalists surround Ali. He leaped up and went to help, but the crowd carried both Korra and Bolin out. By the time they got outside they knew they needed more help even though Korra didn't want to admit it. They rushed to the island quickly on Naga.

When they got there, Mako told Bolin something. "You know that Ali girl you asked about before? Well..."

Bolin exhaled out of relief, at least he didn't have to awkwardly bring her up.

Mako sighed. "Well, I know so much about her because... I was supposed to marry her."

Bolin's jaw dropped. "Whaaaaa?"

Korra came into the room. "Bolin, did you not tell him?" Asami and Tenzin was also with her. When Bolin shook his head, Korra sighed. "Equalists are in town, near the underground fights. They're capturing a lot of Benders."

Mako blinked faintly then he turned to Bolin. "Well, you get to see the fights... Wait, did you already go?"

Bolin smiled a bit nervously. "Yeah about that Mako, we did."

Mako facepalmed. "You're lucky they didn't get you."

Tenzin said flatly. "They're both lucky."

. . . . . .

As they neared the fights, Bolin spotted Ali in the back of a truck. Without warning he ran after the truck."What are you doing?!" Both Mako and Korra yelled after him. Asami hopped back into her car and sped off with Mako and Korra also inside.

"Hold on," Asami said, flipping down her goggle-glasses. Bolin slammed his foot into the ground, making a wall of rock in front of the truck; abruptly, the truck stopped and out came five of the men with electric sparking out of their gloves. Bolin dodged a few that attacked him, blocking them sometimes with the occasional rock mound here and there.

One got him, however, and made him collapse, shaking violently some. To his rescue, Asami shocked the one closest to Bolin, while water and fire pushed the others away. Slowly Bolin sat up and went to the back of the truck, allowing the captives out. Ali stepped out and looked to Korra then to Mako then to Asami then to Bolin.

Bolin's eyes widened as her foot whipped out and sent a rock at his head, but he heard it connect behind him and then a groan. He turned around to see one of the men behind him unconscious. He chuckled uneasily. "Uh-uhm, thanks."

Ali nodded, a stoic face. She heard the squeal of tires and looked behind Korra. Ali grabbed Bolin's hand and moved him over. Then she released his hand and moved Korra out-of-the-way.

Korra glared. "Hey-?!" Ali ignored her and whipped up her hands. With her hands came the earth. It became a wall that she shoved forward. Tires squealed and an explosion sounded. Bolin was amazed.

"Hey can you teach me to make mine that big?" He asked.

Ali nodded, and Bolin smiled widely at her. He thought he saw a ghost of a smile, but he wasn't too sure.


End file.
